


Under the Moonlight

by HikariYuki



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYuki/pseuds/HikariYuki
Summary: Kyle finally gets a break from being Kaiser and goes home to Pantheon for a visit, he aims to spend his time with a certain childhood friend of his.
Relationships: Kaiser (MapleStory)/Angelic Buster (MapleStory), Kyle (MapleStory)/Tear (MapleStory)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Under the Moonlight

Fighting in the front lines can certainly be tiring as Kyle learned, so he jumped at the mention of a rest day, agreeing before Edea even finished talking. Piston started to retort but thanks to Edea’s reasoning, something about ‘Kaiser needs his rest’ that he was finally allowed a day off. This is how the current situation spawns, him bumping into his childhood friend, Tear, as he was strolling in town. He originally intended to head straight for her house the moment he steps foot in Pantheon but being in the unchanging scenery of the war-structed Heliseum made him more homesick then he realised. He just couldn’t help himself in walking around town, feeling the familiar dirt floor crunch under his feet, the twins trying to sell their merchandise to some otherworldly explorers (weren’t they at Heliseum? Kyle never figures out how they move so fast), and the comforting sight of Fenelle.

“..Tear…” the sound and feel of her name rolling off his tongue spark forth a sudden guilt. He had left her to fight in the war, sure most of her bullies went as well but there were still some left in Pantheon. Not to mention Veldie- Velderoth is no longer here either. An excuse on the tip of his tongue before Tear spoke up.

“Kyle….” She muttered, the underline sorrow so soft that even Kyle’s advance hearing barely caught it. “I-I mean Kaiser.” Her correction made Kyle felt even more distant. She called him by his tittle, not his name. It felt as though she’s addressing a stranger, not a friend. It took him a moment to realise that the pain he felt was because he was hurt at the fact that his best friend had to treat him as someone else, as some warrior. ‘Her hair has grown longer,’ he notes. Stopping himself and shaking it out of his thoughts. Why did he notice something so minor?

“Tear, I….I wanted to see you as soon as I came here, I swear, a-and come on, we’re friends, Kyle is fine,” he tried for a smile but he cringe internally at hearing how pathetic he sounds, even Tear can detect the distance between them. Tear was about to reply before Catalion interrupted.

“Kaiser, I brought a message, they need you at the war council meeting,” he states, his authority makes Tear step back. What? Wasn’t today his day off?

“I know it’s your off day but they send me to call you,” Catalion continues. Kyle must have looked distressed as Tear spoke up.

“Go Kyle, it’s ok,” she encourages. Despite her words, she gazes downwards. It might be mistaken as simply disappointment but Kyle knows her better, she’s hurt, and is trying her best to hide it for his sake. He’s torn between his duties as Kaiser and as a friend. After glancing both ways he made up his mind. He stepped towards Catalion.

“I apologise, but you made the right choice,” he complimented. Tear simply looked resigned, turning away and getting ready to leave. Kyle took another step before he turned on his heel, grabbed Tear’s hand and ran as fast as he could into the forest, leaving Catalion’s surprised yelp and scolding far behind, Edea is definitely going to kill him for this. While running, Kyle risked a glance back and swore he saw a flash of a defeated smile on Catalion’s face.

“Kyle…, what are you… doing?!” Tear questioned, startled and panting, it took some effort to keep up with his speed. Kyle slowed down to allow Tear to catch up once they were far enough. They stopped at a clearing in the Pantheon forest, panting at the sudden workout.

“Spending time with you,” Kyle answered cheekily. Tear rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch.

“You know what I mean Knucklehead,” Tear pouted. Kyle smiled, the earlier awkwardness gone.

“It’s true, I came back here to spend time with you, and I intend to stick to that plan,” he reasoned.

“Heh, going to take more than a few nice words to win me back,” Tear teased, “Won’t you get in trouble? And it’s about the war so shouldn’t you be there?”

“It’s just a meeting. You and I both know that I’m a more of a beating up guy than a planning guy,” Kyle snorted. Even though Tear may seem angry and annoyed at him, he knows that deep down Tear is overjoyed that he picked her over the meeting.

“Yea, look at how your plan of spending time with me turn out.”

A faint pink blush tinted his face. “H-hey, I’m doing it right now, aren’t I?” Kyle retorts. Tear giggled, a sound Kyle missed.

“I guess so, but what do want to do?” Tear asked. Okay, he didn’t think this through. It must have shown as Tear sighed. “You didn’t think this through, did you?”

“Uhh…” Kyle muttered, before letting out a defeated huff, “Okay, I didn’t. Well, what do you want to do then?” Surprised showed on Tear’s face before it turned into a contemplating one, her hand resting on her chin, a habit she grew.

“Hmm,” Tear hummed. Kyle waited patiently for her answer, taking in her figure now he had time to fully see her. Her hair undoubtedly grew longer, her orange curls tumbling down her back like waterfalls, almost reaching her knees, it made Kyle think just how long had he not seen her. She seemed a bit different as well. Kyle widened his eyes as he realised that Tear appeared more mature when she shifted slightly, the moonlight highlighting her features. She looked ethereal at that moment, Kyle couldn’t help but wanted this view to last forever, before shaking his head in embarrassment when he caught his train of thought. He snapped back into focus when Tear faced him, an answer thought up.

“Cut my hair Kyle, just like how you guys used to do,” she said as she stares directly into his eyes, she’s being serious about this. Kyle hesitated, their friend and older brother figure, Velderoth was the one that did it, Kyle usually just tells him how it looks from the front. Hearing her request caused him to face the fact that he didn’t know how, at the things Veldie could do more than him.

“I-I….” he stuttered. Tear averted her gaze.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t have to be perfect,” she stated softy. With a face like that, Kyle couldn’t possibly say no, he finds himself agree before he even knows it. His panic dies down when he sees the sincere smile blossom on her face. She grabs onto his hand, eagerly leading him towards their hideout.

It didn’t change at all, not counting the layer of dust over everything. The cage that kept the pet shattered, the monster long gone. Everything was still where it was, their terrible childish drawings hanging on loosely by nails, the rocks he and Veldie got for Tear lay piled up on the corner, even the telescope they use to gaze at Grandis’ indigo sky. She led him to the table, rummaging the toolbox, finally taking out a pair of sharp scissors. Veldie had made it out of swords he got from the twins. After getting stronger ones he had no further used for his old ones and decided to make something useful. Handling it over to Kyle with a small smile, she turned and sat on a chair, her legs dangling off the edge, patiently waiting for him to cut it. Steeling himself, he set to work, working delicately and proficiently.

His breath hitched when Tear turned around, admiring her new hairstyle. Her now shorter curls frame her face perfectly, bringing out her bright green eyes as her long lashes flutter, her rosy cheeks, and her soft pink lips that are untainted. Kyle shook his head at the last thought, what has gotten to him? Finishing her check-up, she gives him her signature bright smiles, and as cliché as it sounded, brighten up the room with it.

“Thank you,” she chirped, the cheerfulness and sincerity of it makes Kyle’s heart swell up. He smiles back, oh how he wishes this moment would last forever.

“What now?” Tear asked, snapping Kyle from his adoration.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “How about a stroll? I could get you more rocks.”

“Sure,” she agreed, skipping over her fallen locks to the entrance, her shorter hair bouncing along with her. Her enthusiasm makes Kyle smile as he took joins her.

He didn’t know how long or far they walked, but the sky grows dark and a violet hue takes over, giving him an estimate. He knows he should head back, to bring Tear back, monsters tend to get more aggressive during the night, but as he stood there staring at Tear, the moonlight pouring over her, making her seem airy, ethereal, like those fairies he heard of from Maple World, he didn’t want to leave. Her glistening form feels ephemeral, the feeling was strong enough to make Kyle reach out to her, fearing if he doesn’t, she’ll disappear. Tear was startled at the sudden touch, but it faded to confusion as she stares questioningly into his eyes. Her innocence only adds to her charm. He leans in, connecting their lips. Her eyes widen before returning the kiss. The kiss was soft, gentle and pure. The taste of vanilla lingers on his lips. ‘gods, can she be any more perfect?’ They stayed there for a long time, simply finding peace in each other’s presence.

bonus

The next day….

Kyle rubs the back of his neck as he receives the expected scolding from Edea, she’s in an especially bad mood since he ditched the meeting for Tear and they couldn’t find Angelic Buster anywhere. The two best fighters absent on war council meeting ticked Edea off, which explains the sight of Kaiser and Angelic Buster on their knees being lectured harshly. As Kyle whines internally, he would do it again without any hesitation, nothing beats Tear’s happiness. Kyle lets out a sigh of relief once Edea exits, glad for it to be over. However, for what unknown reason only know to the gods, Angelic Buster wouldn’t meet his eye and was especially jumpy and flustered around him, he wonders had he offended her in any way?

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago, I found someone to talk about the Heliseum trio (and maplestory) and this is fic is what came out of it.   
> I finally decided to post something on this account. I'm still not that satisfied with the fic now but back then the both of us quite enjoyed it.  
> I do hope you enjoy reading this.


End file.
